Protected content is broadcast over a network, such as the Internet, satellite, terrestrial, or cable network. Often, subscribers must pay for the content in order to access it. In order to limit the content to legitimate subscribers, the content is scrambled using one or more keys that are made available to legitimate subscribers. However, pirate users may commandeer a legitimate system in order to access the one or more keys. Upon accessing the one or more keys, the keys may be shared with other pirate users thereby allowing them unauthorized access to the protected content. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.